Always in summer
by Daryis-san
Summary: Drabble. Todo giraba en torno al verano y a ese parque, en aquel parque la conocí siendo Junio y el calor era abrazador… la Sakura de ahora era muy distinta a la de antes, esta Sakura era fría, misteriosa era… otra persona. Participa en el Reto Mayo "Primer amor" de la Comunidad Sakuriana.


**Always in summer**

"**Siempre en verano…"**

**Summary: ** giraba en torno al verano y a ese parque, en aquel parque la conocí siendo Junio y el calor era abrazador… la Sakura de ahora era muy distinta a la de antes, esta Sakura era fría, misteriosa era… otra persona. _ Participa en el Reto Mayo "Primer amor" de la Comunidad Sakuriana._

Disclaimer: Ni Sakura Card Captor ni sus personajes me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de las maravillosas mujeres explota ovarios, mejor conocidas como Clamp. La historia salió de mi loca mente y Esta historia participa en el Reto Mayo "Primer amor" del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana.

**Drabble 500 palabras**

**Verano**

Tenía a Sakura en mis brazos, ella estaba… llorando. Qué raro se sentía decir aquello, desde que la volví a ver después de tantos años no la había visto llorar nunca, sentirla frágil y delicada me hizo replantearme si de verdad esta Sakura era diferente a la que conocí en aquella época…

"-¿Están bien? No importa cómo, yo les ayudare"

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que me diría cuando apenas teníamos 5 años y Meiling y yo estábamos de visita por primera vez en Japón, nos habíamos perdido y gracias a Sakura llegamos a nuestra casa. Recuerdo que eran las vacaciones de verano y desde entonces sin darme cuenta los 3 nos hicimos amigos inseparables, a mi madre le agradaba Sakura y nos comunicábamos hasta que yo cumplí 10 años, desde entonces paso el tiempo y precisamente en un verano caluroso la volví a ver teniendo yo 16 y ella 15, pero la Sakura de ahora era muy distinta a la Sakura de 5 años, esta Sakura era fría, misteriosa era… otra persona. Me decepcione, porque ver a mi primer amor tan cambiado fue extraño para mi, nunca acepte mis sentimientos por ella, al menos no en público y me dije a mí mismo y a los demás que Sakura no me gustaba… que gran mentira.

Las cosas se dieron para que la siguiera tratando y descubrir que la Sakura que vi esa calurosa noche de verano hace solo unos meses si era la misma que conociera a los 5 años y tuviera mis primeros sonrojos y sintiera mi corazón desbocado con solo pensar en ella.

Tenerla en mis brazos mientras me decía por todo lo que había pasado y me dejaba ver su verdadero ser fue la clave de todo, que Sakura no había cambiado en sí, que por dentro seguía siendo la misma niña de ojos verdes y sonrisa celestial que me enamoro, y que a mi aun me gustaba, que todas sus facetas me gustaban y que yo era el único capaz de hacer que Sakura retirara su escudo irrompible y me dejara entrar en su frio corazón, quería ser el único capaz de darle calidez y no sabía cómo pero lo lograría.

Y ahora que me ponía a pensar era curioso que todo giraba en torno al verano y a ese parque, en aquel parque la conocí siendo Junio y el calor era abrazador, y el día que la volví a ver fue en Agosto, en el mismo parque, era de noche esa vez pero el calor del verano era el mismo y ahora, 1 año después, en Septiembre estando por finalizar el verano estábamos uniéndonos más de lo que ya estábamos.

-no preguntes, pero las cosas irán bien si estamos juntos –dije al separarme

Ella me mira y frunce el ceño

-No quiero que seas cursi – y aunque dice estar disgustada los dos nos sonreímos y seguimos abrazados, porque Sakura era mi primer amor y yo el de ella y su esencia era la misma.

**Notas: Espero la historia les guste tanto como a mí me gusto escribirla. Si me lo preguntan este reto me quedo como se dice, como anillo al dedo, hace parte de un fragmento de algo que tengo en la mente desde hace tiempos pero no sé si algún día lo llegue a escribir porque no lo tengo del todo claro aun, pero esta escena ya la tenía en mi mente hace tiempo, solo fue cosa de adaptar la estación y listo, espero recibir sus comentarios sobre cómo les pareció y uff fue una cosa rara que fueran exactamente 500 palabras, me salían 501! por más que lo modificaba pero logre el cometido, ahora si me despido hermosas bye.**

**Pdta: créditos al autor de la imagen que use para el drabble, no sé de quién es solo la vi y me pareció la justa para el reto **


End file.
